Turret
__FLAGS__ A Turret, also called a Tower, is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. Turrets are one of the core components of League of Legends gameplay, providing damage, vision and general control of the surrounding jungle. Although they are extremely powerful, they can only target one champion. In order for a champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies' territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets deal heavy damage to enemy units. On Summoner's Rift, there are 11 turrets per team. Towers will visually fall apart as they take damage. __TOC__ Tower General Information :The following information is for Summoner's Rift Towers. All turrets have 1095 sight range and 775 attack range. They grant True sight allowing vision of all traps and stealth units to the allied team. Towers are invulnerable and untargetable until the prior same lane tower is destroyed. The Outer Tower must be destroyed before the Inner and Inner before Inhibitor. Nexus Towers are invulnerable and untargetable unless at least one inhibitor is currently destroyed. If a turret is destroyed while a shot is in mid-flight, that shot will not deal any damage. Aura effects do not affect turrets. Turrets count as terrain, even after they are destroyed. Any abilities that interact with terrain can trigger their effects using them, namely the stuns from , and . will also drag him to turrets. In addition, they can create a choke point for traps, especially in the smaller area closer to the wall, as minions will not normally walk through that area of the lane. Towers deal bonus damage to melee and caster minions so that melee minions generally die to 2 tower attack and 1 champion auto attack, and ranged minions die to 1 tower attack and 2 champion auto attacks. * Towers deal 70% damage to siege minions.Patch 3.5 notes Towers information |-|Summoner's Rift= Outer Towers * Status: ** +4 AD at 0:30 and every minute after that, until . * Items: ** ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 125 gold ** Close to tower: 220 gold is split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inner Towers * Status: ** +4 AD at 8:00 and every minute after that, until . * Items: ** ** ** ** ** Top and Bottom Inner Towers have item. * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 250 gold is split among the players who participate in destroying the turret * Experience on destruction ** Global: 30 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inhibitor Towers * Status: ** +4 AD at 8:00 and every minute after that, until . ** 5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 175 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 100 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Nexus Towers * Status: ** +4 AD at 8:00 and every minute after that, until . ** 5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 50 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp |-|The Twisted Treeline= Outer Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 100 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inner Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 100 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inhibitor Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 100 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Nexus Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. ** 5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 100 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp |-|Crystal Scar= EMPTY |-|Howling Abyss= Outer Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. ** +6 AD at 0:40 and every minute after that, until . ** +1 armor and magic resist at 0:45 and every minute after that, until * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 30 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inhibitor Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. ** +6 AD at 0:40 and every minute after that, until . ** +1 armor and magic resist at 0:45 and every minute after that, until * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 70 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Nexus Towers * Status: ** +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. ** +6 AD at 0:40 and every minute after that, until . ** +1 armor and magic resist at 0:45 and every minute after that, until * Items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 120 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Attack Prioritization Turrets will continue to attack their current target until the target dies, leaves attack range, or becomes untargetable due to abilities or items. A turret will prioritize an enemy champion if that champion deals damage to an allied champion who is within the tower's range. Damage dealt can come from any source (pet, aura, item, etc.) in order for a champion to be targeted. Additionally, turrets will target an enemy champion if no other valid target is within range. Turrets will not attack an enemy champion who uses a non-damaging spell (ex. ). A spell or attack that is blocked (by a spell shield or ability effect) and deals no damage will still draw turret aggro. When the current target is lost for whatever reason, the turret will select a new target—whichever of the following, in order, is found in range first: # The closest . # The closest targetable Trap (ex. ). # The closest enemy Pet (ex. ). # An effectively random enemy Siege Minion or Super Minion. # An effectively random enemy Melee Minion. # An effectively random enemy Caster Minion. # An effectively random enemy Champion within rangeTurrets choose targets "effectively" random if there is more than one unit eligible with the current priorities. Turret Passives/Items Turrets have a pseudo-inventory that can be viewed, with each pseudo-item explaining a specific turret mechanic. * Unique Passive - Fortification: Blocks 30 damage from champion basic attacks, this effect expires after 7 minutes. (Reduction applies before armor.) * 75% armor penetration * Unique Passive - Lightning Rod: Deals damage in a continuous beam and cannot be dodged. Deals up to 125% additional damage the longer it targets the same target. ** With every hit, the beam gains 6 heat until 120 heat is reached. When the beam switches targets, heat is reset. ** Gains +1.05% damage per point of heat, up to a maximum of +125% extra damage. * +30% armor penetration * Unique Passive - Dodge Piercing: Turret attacks can not be dodged, except by spells where a champion becomes untargetable (ex: Zhonya's Hourglass, Fizz's Playful Trickster) * Unique Passive - Warming Up: Turrets gain 37.5% damage each time they strike a champion (Max 75% bonus damage). * Unique Passive - Heated Up: After the turret is fully heated, consecutive attacks against the same champion deal 25% additional damage (Max 50% bonus damage). Against champions, Warming Up and Heated Up combine to deal 100% damage on the first hit, then 137.5%, 175%, 200%, and finally 225% on the fifth hit and beyond. If the turret attacks another champion, only Heated Up stacks will be reset, and the damage will stay at 175%. As soon as the turret is not targeting any champion, both passives reset and damage returns to 100%. * Unique Passive - Reinforced Armor: Gains 200 armor and magic resistance when no enemy minions are in range for attack. This reduces the effectiveness of backdooring (pushing without minions) compared to conventional pushing. Pets ( , ), traps ( ), and monsters (a brought around by ) do not deactivate this passive. * Unique Passive - True Sight: Can see invisible units within 1000 units. Damaging Turrets * Damage to a turret is based on base attack damage plus the higher of bonus attack damage or 50% of ability power.Release Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com It is not affected by any kind of armor penetration or magic penetration.last whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forumsFrequently Asked Questions on LoL forums * Critical strikes will register against turrets, but no bonus damage will be applied. Abilities that deal bonus damage to turrets * On-hit Effects ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** (only initial blow, not the AoE) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Area of Effect ** ** * Targeted ** ** Items that deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * * Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but do not deal extra damage: * Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** ** * Heal ** ** Abilities that affect Towers * Turrets can be shielded by , and is currently the only champion that can do so. * Turrets can be put into stasis by Last-hitting a turret does not grant bonuses to champions, unless they have a relevant effect: * grants him from 1 to 6 gold. * restores a small amount of health and mana. * gains permanent damage. * restores a small amount of mana. }} Media Pictures= Summoners Rift VU concept 08.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 1 SRVU Red tower concepts.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 2 Summoners Rift VU concept 15.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 3 Summoners Rift VU concept 03.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 4 Howling Abyss turret.jpg|Howling Abyss turret concept art (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Summoner's Rift Old Artwork 1 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Summoner's Rift Old Artwork 2 Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Patch history Turret damage gained per hit increased to 37.5% from 25%. * Turrets now finish warming up after 2 hits from 3. * Turrets select targets slightly faster. V4.7: * Fortification buff ** Duration reduced to 7 minutes from 8. ** Damage reduction from champions increased to 30 from 20. ** Now also applies to bottom tower, not just top and mid. V4.1: * Outer turrets no longer gain bonus armor and magic resist for the first eight minutes of the game. * Top and middle lane outer turrets now have 20 damage reduction from champion basic attacks. V3.14: * Outer turrets now grant 100 global gold per player and 150 gold split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Inner turrets now grant 125 global gold per player and 100 gold split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Inhibitor turrets now grant 175 global gold per player. V3.5: * Turrets now deal 105% damage to champions for the first attack, increased from 94.5% * Turrets now deal 25% additional damage for consecutive attacks on the same champion (max 225%), increased from 20% (max 210%). V0.9.25.24: * Moved to allow players to path around them on Summoner Rift. * Turret hits can no longer be dodged. * Rotated Turrets to face the proper direction. * Global XP reduced to 270 from 300. * Attack range reduced to 700 from 750. * Turrets now gain scaling damage per hit against champions. ** First shot = 75% damage. ** Each additional shot increases damage by 25% (200% cap). ** Damage bonus clears after 4 seconds of not attacking a champion. }} References de:Turm es:Torreta fr:Tourelle ru:Башня zh:防御塔 Category:League of Legends Category:Structures